Bathroom Fun
by AKA Gecko
Summary: Luna and Hermione have been going out for a few months, yet no one has yet found out. Both girls wish to keep it a secret, but will their secret be found? At the end of lunch both girls find it's time for some fun, heading off they both get what they've been craving all day…


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters this story involves. **

**A/N: This is dedicated to a good friend Ben. Here is your pairing Luna and Hermione. This is a one shot! WARNINGS: HEAVY LESBIAN SEX! IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **

**Luna and Hermione have been going out for a few months, yet no one has yet found out. Both girls wish to keep it a secret, but will their secret be found? At the end of lunch both girls find it's time for some fun, heading off they both get what they've been craving all day…**

(No one P.O.V)

The girl looked across her table and over to another with striking blonde hair on the Ravenclaw side. Noticing each other looking at each other they both let out a small smile before going back to talking to others around them. Or in the blondes case reading her _Quibbler_.

"Hermione, do'ya think…well…maybe you'd…go to the ball with me?" The girl with the bushy hair looked at the boy to her right, raising her elegant eyebrow.

"And why would I do that dare I ask?"

"Come on, it's one thing for a bloke to show up alone, but for a girl, it's just sad." The girl stared at him affronted by his sheer stupidity.

"Although it doesn't concern you Ronald, I have already been asked and I said YES!" Grabbing her bag from between her feet she swung it over my shoulder. Stopping for a second and she quickly sent a nod to the blonde. Glaring back down to the redhead boy she walked out he back stiff.

Once she had reached the doors she began to run turning towards the bathroom. Once she had reached her destination she stood, her back to the wall and waited outside. Several girls went inside giggling with one another. Biting her lip nervously she looked. There was still no sign of her. The girls who went in five minutes ago came out and silently walked past the other one.

The blonde one had slipped past the other and into the room. Smirking she waited for the others to leave before she grabbed the others hand.

(Hermione's P.O.V)

A hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me backwards. My shoulder hit the door as I flew inside the bathroom. I was quickly pinned against the wall and lips met mine in a toe curling kiss. The others lips retreated from mine leaving me breathless. Smiling I opened my eyes and they met with grey ones above me. I could feel her hot breath on my red lips, brushing against them, caressing them.

The bell rang out above us; the two of us looked up at the sign moved to fourth hour.

"Where today?" She whispered in my ear as she slowly nibbled on it. I arched into her.

"Loony, you tell me." She moaned quietly and pulled away. I pouted and then whimpered as her body heat left mine. She giggled and pulled on my wrist over to the sinks. I followed eagerly.

"Sit up there…"

(No one P.O.V)

The girl took the others orders and sat on the side her legs pated slightly. Luna, the blonde pulled her down by the neck smashing their lips together once more. The other one opened her mouth willingly.

They both had their eyes open staring into each other's. As Luna and Hermione stared at each other, Luna felt this weird sensation running through her body. She pushed Hermione further on to the ledge. Hermione leaned back her head resting against the cool mirror behind her. Luna moved between Hermione's open legs and moved into kiss her chest that could be seen as her blouse dipped into the v-neck. She slowly kissed all down her neck until she reached the buttons of the blouse. Hermione's breathe caught in her throat as Luna softly bit the skin then sucked and lapped on it making a mark.

Luna slowly undid Hermione's buttons on her top, kissing each bit of skin that was uncovered. Her hand went under Hermione's skirt and sought out her clit. She knew when she had reached it, her finger was quickly made moist and a broken groan was pulled from Hermione's lips. She began to circle the girl's clit not making contact with it.

When all of her button's where undone Hermione leaned forwards and pulled it over Luna into a kiss. The girl smirked and pulled away.

"Tut, tut, bad girl…Get down and bend over for me." Hermione shakily got down from the shelf. As soon as her feet had touched the floor Luna had her bent over the side.

She pulled Hermione's shirt off and dropped it to the floor. Luna slowly reached for Hermione's bra clip and when she finally reached her destination, after running her fingers up Hermione's spine, spreading her own juices on her back, making her shiver. She removed it from Hermione's flushed body. Luna's smooth hands grabbed Hermione's firm boobs from behind her. She slowly ground into Hermione's arse electing moans.

Luna soon stepped away a blush covering her cheeks. Pulling the belt off he skirt she then pushed Hermione's skirt up to her waist. Pulling her arm back she brought the belt down on Hermione's arse leaving a red streak. Hermione pushed he hips forwards as the belt connected to with her flesh. Her overly sensitised skin hit the cool stone making her moan a little louder. Luna did it again making Hermione's arse sing a red. She smirked and did it another four times. "Stay there baby."

Luna watched as Hermione's juices began to run down her thighs.

"Turn around baby" Hermione turned and faced Luna. Her cheeks were flushed and her boobs aching with need. Luna lifted her skirt up and revealed her black lacy underwear. She gently rubbed herself through her panties throwing her head back. Her hair cascading down her back. Hermione bit down on her lip hard whimpering with need. Luna opened one eye. Hermione took this as her time to speak.

"Please…Let me…" Luna smiled wildly and let out a short laugh.

"Be my guest." Hermione kneeled in front of her lover, her other half, her Mistress.

Hermione's hand slid all the way down Luna's tummy until she reached her panties. Slipping her finger down to her thigh she reached and pulled Luna's panties to the side revealing a sweet smelling juicy, wet cunt. One she could never get enough of. Tentivly Hermione flicked her tongue out. Pulling it back into her mouth she moaned at the taste.

"Oh my…So sweet." She murmered before pressing her lips to it and kissing along it, Luna held onto the sink behind her and let Hermione take he away in a wash of sensations. Hermione thrust her tongue in between Luna's lips. Her heart was beating so fast. She curled her tongue Luna's clit and sucked on it gently.

"Baby!"

Hermione pulled away from Luna a stream of Luna's juices creating a line between her lips and Luna. Luna looked down a wiped Hermione's mouth with her fingers before placing them in her own mouth sucking on them.

"You been such a good girl, you deserve an orgasm." Luna knelt down with Hermione. Kissing her she pushed down on her shoulders until Hermione lay on the floor with Luna hovering above her. Moving down, Luna laid between Hermione's legs. Pushing Hermione's legs up she began to lick her clit in a flicking motion. Hermione began to move her hips against Luna's tongue. "Always so wanton." Luna then blew on Hermione's clit and was welcomed with a yelp as the cold ait hit her.

Luna rubbed along Hermione's entrance with two of her fingers. Her other hand pressed on her stomach keeping her hips still. Hermione's hands rested on Luna's back slowly massaging it her nails leaving small lines. Smirking she thrust her fingers in Hermione. Wriggling her fingers inside the wetness that now surrounded them, Luna smirked. Keeping her fingers still she moved up and took a nipple in her mouth sucking on it. Hermione panted as too many sensations washed over her.

"Not-" she took a deep breath steadying herself before Luna thrust her fingers in harder electing another yelp from the withering form beneath her. "-g-g-oin-ng-" She moaned loudly as Luna brushed against her g-spot. Once Luna realised what she had found she smiled evilly and bit on Hermione's nipple. Moving her fingers around more she curled them up and began to thrust harder. Hitting Hermione's g-spot each and every time. Hermione began to thrash her head from side to side her breath jagged.

"FUCK! LUNA! YESS!" She called out as she came around the girls fingers her nails dragging on Luna's back leaving marks. Luna pulled her fingers out and fed them to Hermione. As Hermione took her fingers in her eyes shot open tasting her own saltiness. Luna just smiled and Hermione sucked vigorously on Luna's fingers. Luna pulled them out and rested on Hermione's chest listening to her heartbeat.

"Well, well ladies." Both girls spun round and meet with the black eyes of Professor Severus Snape.


End file.
